femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Mrs. Mott (The Hand That Rocks The Cradle)
Mrs. Mott, alias Peyton Flanders (Rebecca De Mornay) was the main villainess from the 1992 film The Hand That Rocks The Cradle. History Prior to the movie's events, Mrs. Mott was married to obstetrician Dr. Victor Mott, describing him later as the only man who really understood her. The movie began with Victor sexually accosted one of his patients, Claire Bartel. After she reported him to the state medical board, four other women came forward and claimed that the doctor has also abused them. Victor committed suicide and, as a result of the charges against him, his assets were frozen and Mrs. Mott (who was pregnant) was going to be forced from her house after she gave birth. But soon after she was told this by her lawyers, Mrs. Mott collapsed and later went into early labor. Her baby died and she was given an emergency hysterectomy. Devastated, Mrs. Mott learned from a her hospital room TV that Claire Bartel filed the initial charges against her husband, driving the psychotic villainess to claim her revenge. Events Mrs. Mott began her twisted plan by running into Claire one day (under the name Peyton Flanders) and charming her way into becoming a nanny for the Bartel family, which consisted of Claire's husband Michael, young daughter Emma, and her newly born son Joey. Soon after she moved into the house, Mrs. Mott began secretly breastfeeding Joey and struck up a friendship with Emma, even viciously threatening a boy at school who was bullying her. She also began sabotaging Michael's work whilst also subtly trying to seduce him. After learning from Emma that Claire's best friend Marlene Craven was Michael's ex-girlfriend, the devious Mrs. Mott convinced Michael to plan a surprise party for Claire to plant seeds to doubt in his wife's mind. She also planted Marlene's cigarette lighter in Michael's coat so Claire would find it when picking up the dry cleaning, causing her to accuse Michael of cheating with the party guests in the other room. When Solomon, the mentally challenged handyman working for the Bartels, caught Mrs. Mott breastfeeding Joey one day, Mrs. Mott caught Solomon and threatened him not to report her behavior. To silence him permanently, Mrs. Mott planted a pair of Emma's underwear in Solomon's toolbox to frame him for child molestation, resulting in him being fired. This caused a rift between Emma and her mother, as Mrs. Mott had planned. Around this point, Claire was beginning to have doubts about Mrs. Mott and considered firing her. Once Mrs. Mott learned this, she set up a trap in the greenhouse to kill Claire. But when Marlene arrived at the house while Mrs. Mott was alone, having found out her true identity, Mrs. Mott claimed Claire was in the greenhouse, causing Marlene to trigger the trap and die as a result as the evil blonde watched from a window. She then went about emptying all of Claire's Asthma inhalers, causing her to have a near fatal attack upon finding Marlene's body. Afterwards, Mrs. Mott attempted to seduce the grief stricken Michael, but failed as Michael affirmed his love for Claire. After learning the truth about Mrs. Mott, Claire punched the villainess and she and Michael ordered her to vacate their home. The family decided to go to a hotel after Claire realized Mrs. Mott was behind Marlene's death and was the intended target, but before they could leave, Mrs. Mott broke into the house. After attacking Michael and later Claire, Mrs. Mott tried to goad Emma (who had witnessed her assault of Claire) into leaving with her and Joey. But instead, Emma locked Mrs. Mott in the nursery and hid with her baby brother as Mrs. Mott broke out of the room with a fireplace poker and searched for them. Emma snuck up to the attic, where Mrs. Mott found them after hearing Joey. She entered and found Solomon (who had been keeping an eye on the Bartels) trying to help the children escape. Before she could attack, though, Claire burst into the attic and engaged in a fight with Mrs. Mott before seemingly suffering an asthma attack. The evil Mrs. Mott gloated to the wheezing Claire, saying that her husband didn't love her and that she was worthless. She then began attacking Solomon with the poker to get him to give her Joey, but before she could go further, Claire leaped up (having been faking the asthma attack) and shoved Mrs. Mott through the attic window. This sent her falling onto the fence that Solomon had been making around the house, spelling the vengeful vixen's end. Trivia * Rebecca De Mornay is also known for playing ruthless villainess Natalie Koffin in the 2010 remake of Mother's Day, as well as the evil manipulator Tessa McKellen from Law & Order: SVU. Gallery Peyton after lawyers meeting.jpg|Mrs. Mott after learning that her husband's assets have been frozen and she will soon be evicted. Peyton Flanders with Claire greenhouse.jpg|Mrs. Mott with Claire and Joey in the greenhouse. Peyton Flanders with Michael.jpg|Mrs. Mott with Michael. Peyton Flanders threatening boy.png|Mrs. Mott threatening Emma's bully. Peyton Flanders threatening Solomon.gif|Mrs. Mott's warning to Solomon not to get in her way. Peyton Flanders as Marlene dies.png|Mrs. Mott watching as Marlene fell into her deadly trap. Peyton Flanders punch GIF.gif|Claire punching Mrs. Mott after discovering her secret. Peyton Flanders demanding Joey.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Alias Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased